BrokeBlack Pearl
by vasBALLZdeferens
Summary: A continuation of the shameless slash smut of Temptation in Tortuga. Features handcuffs, whips, and cannons. Easily offended need not apply. Collaboration with Mistress Crotch.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Pearl had set sail from Tortuga nearly a fortnight ago, and although the sea lay calm and restful beneath the ship, the same could not be said for the crew aboard. Ever since that fateful night together in the boardinghouse, Jack and Will had been avoiding each other like the black plague. If Will were scrubbing the decks, Jack would immediately stumble below. If Jack was at the helm, Will would preoccupy himself with mending the sails. He would rather dangle from that precarious rigging during a tempest with no one to save him than have a face-to-face confrontation with the captain. All he'd see reflected in those liner-smudged eyes was his own humiliation, his pathetic loneliness and hunger for love that drove him into the arms of the last person he'd have expected—or wanted.

Jack was also a bit embarrassed, not so much over the actual incident, but how Will acted around him now—the crew would surely suspect. "Who cares?" he thought. "Let them. I'm still the bloody captain." Jack sighed and settled onto the foot of his bed. Head in hands, he exhaled and took in the sound of the waves crashing on the side of the boat. Jack knew he had to sort things out with Will—he just didn't know how. "Will, I think you've taken me heart with yer kiss," Jack muttered. He sank back onto his bed, knees still hanging off the bed, and slid his hand down his pants to give himself the only pleasure he knew nowadays. A virtual eruption of boundless sexual energy, he came with a gasp and had to catch his breathe before changing his clothes. "Will—I wish you were here…"

Meanwhile, Will preoccupied himself with making sure all of the cannons were in clean, working order. The shiny black guns seemed too phallic to the sexually confused young sailor, and as he scrubbed them down he worked quickly and without hesitation, not wanting anyone to suspect anything…unnatural. He soaked a rag with polish and went to work, so focused on his task that he didn't hear the drunken and familiar stagger of boots on the steps behind him.

"Wow, it seems the ol' Pearl is finally gonna live up to her name."

Will jumped a mile and spun around, clutching his rag like a security blanket. The captain's trousers were partially undone, his shirt was buttoned crookedly and a bottle of rum was clutched in his hand. "I've never seen her shine so much since you joined the crew, William." His free hand reached out to stroke Will's damp and greasy hair, to brush the loose strands that had fallen out of his ponytail away from his face. Will drew back in both disgust and fear, and also at the alarmingly strong stench of alcohol on Jack's breath. He knew Jack had been a heavy drinker his whole life, but he'd never seen him like this. Not even on that godforsaken night in Tortuga.

Jack brusquely pulled Will to his chest by his belt loops and kissed him roughly. Will went stiff with surprise and fright. Admittedly, he was tempted to return the favor, but instead he pushed Jack away Even through the haze of intoxication Jack got the message. Will saw that Jack's eyes were glassy—partly from the alcohol but also likely from the pain of rejection from Will. Will was starting to realize that Jack really cared about him, and he felt awful doing this to him, but he had to. Will turned and left, leaving jack cold despite the flush in his face from the rum. Jack propped himself up against the wall and watched Will, about twenty paces down the corridor, sink down to his knees and weep. Jack wanted to help him, but instead he left him, and began walking swiftly towards his quarters.

Only he never made it there. He didn't hear the frantic footfalls or his name being called due to his drunken stupor, but he couldn't ignore the slender hand wrenching him around. It was Will, sweaty and smudged with cannon polish and tears. His soulful brown eyes bore into Jack, confused and afraid. "Jack, I'm sorry…I'm just not used to—." Jack stopped his lips with a rum-soaked kiss, tongue plunging unto his mouth with the force of a hundred cannons. Will was startled but returned the kiss with just as much fervor, letting his hands explore Jack's dredlocked head, letting himself become tangled up with his fellow pirate. When the kiss finally broke Jack was grinning devilishly, gold teeth glinted in the torchlight of the hallway. "Did that help you get used to the idea?" Jack whispered. Will responded by slamming him against the wall, fragile boards splintering from the pressure, before proceeding to kiss Jack with the same desperation that he had that night in Tortuga. His hands ripped Jack's flimsy shirt open, buttons bouncing everywhere. Will's feverish lips then trailed kisses down Jack's taut chest and stomach. Jack gasped with pleasure. Clearly, the young man was finally accepting the situation.

All of a sudden, Will felt his wrists being shackled to a pair of cuffs hanging from a hook on the wall. Jack's Cheshire cat grin almost glowed, and Will could feel his member stiffening painfully fast. Jack pulled the cuffs off the wall and hooked them onto the cannon. Will was now chained to a cannon, to his great surprise, and looking up and the sparkling eyes of the most beautiful pirate in the world. Jack disappeared for a moment, and re-appeared brandishing a cat o' nine tails. "Turn over luv—this might sting a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

Will's eyes widened—things were rapidly spiraling out of his control. Maybe going after Jack was a bad idea—then he felt the cool sea air brush his suddenly bare ass. Jack had ripped his pants down while Will had been busy contemplating the awkwardness of his predicament. All of those thoughts rapidly vanished from his mind, however, with the sharp crack of the whip on his rear. He groaned and lurched forward, gritting his teeth in agony, trying to maintain some kind of composure. The whip struck him with even more force, like a rope of burning fire. Jack's face appeared at his ear. "Did you like that, William Turner?" he hissed, letting his tongue linger on the side of Will's face, bathing his ear and jawline with saliva like a severely inebriated cat. He drew back and snapped the whip again with a flourish, hungrily taking in the sight of the gorgeous and fit young man bent helplessly over the cannon, ass red, raw and completely at his disposal.

Suddenly, Jack dropped the whip to the floor. He fell to his knees and pressed his cheek to Will's bare ass and kissed the wounds, gently stroking his thighs while Will twisted in pain and ecstasy. "I can't hurt you, Will—not without hurting myself." Will could feel Jack's rough fingers curl delicately around his shaft and begin sliding sensuously around his cock. Will squealed when he came on the cold metal of the cannon. The space between him and the barrel was to small to permit a full on erection, causing severe discomfort. Jack breathed hard down Will's neck and released his grip, only to dip his hand into an oil lamp to ready himself for entering Will.

Will's inner thighs tingled in anticipation. "I need you, Jack, I need this now," he panted. "Don't worry, luv, I promise I'll make this worth your while," Jack said as his calloused fingers clenched around Will's balls. Will whimpered, his long legs buckling around the cannon. Jack smirked and positioned himself for the plunge. Will screamed in ecstasy as Jack's enormous member slid inside him. Jack took his precious time, slowly drawing out, savoring every last twinge in Will's body before plunging in again. He began to repeat, each time thrusting quicker and deeper inside Will. Will was sure the entire crew could hear his passionate screams over the still, quiet Caribbean waves—but he no longer cared. He allowed himself to let go completely and enjoy the now-familiar sensation of Jack being inside him.

Jack pulled out just before he came, sending a spray of glistening semen onto Will's butt and thighs. Will's groin throbbed. Breathless, Jack gently unshackled him, but he could barely bring himself to stand up. Before he could even regain his senses, he was being dragged into the captain's quarters and tossed onto the bed. Jack forcefully removed Will's pants, his rings almost catching on the worn wool fabric. Then he removed the scarf from his head and tied it around Will's eyes. "Stay there for a moment, luv—savvy?" Will had no choice but to obey. Unbeknownst to the naked youth on the bed, Jack had gone to the table to fetch more rum. Will's suddenly felt Jack's searing hot tongue on the side of his neck—sucking, licking, giving him goosebumps. Then Jack bit down hard on Will's neck, causing him to cry out in pain. 'What was that?" Will yelled angrily. He felt blood beginning to trickle from his neck, and Jack continued to suck on it. He ripped off his blindfold just as Jack withdrew, gazing into Jack's glassy eyes and parted blood red lips. Will melted. He began to think that Jack was a god rather than a lowly pirate, and fell back into the pillows.

Jack's fingers drifted slowly up and down Will's bare chest, looking at the sleepy man before him with utter satisfaction and imagining him still bound and blind as he had been before. "Jack?" Will eventually whispered cautiously. "Yes, luv?" Jack hissed. "D'you think anyone…suspects?" "With the way you were hollerin', boy, I don't think there's a doubt in the minds of everyone in Davy Jones' locker, let alone on this ship with its dangerously thin walls," Jack smirked lecherously. Will groaned and leant his head back in resignation. "Oh well," he finally sighed. Jack looked at him with surprise and glee before settling his head onto Will's chest. He was tired, and even sex-crazy pirates need sleep.


End file.
